A Percabeth Christmas
by percabeth4evr99
Summary: Percabeth Christmas fluff. I am open to any plot ideas. So ,yeah, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my 1st fanfic. EVER. I will accept honest critiques but, please don't cuss. That's all.**

Chapter 1: Plans

Percy's POV

Chiron had let the snow into camp so we could get into the Christmas spirit. It was falling quite gracefully, landing in her golden hair. Yes, Annabeth's golden blonde hair. We had just finished today's lessons.

You may be wondering "I thought he went to Goode". I did. After Hera played her little trick, I wanted to spend as much time with Annabeth as I possibly could. So, now she tutors me. She is still getting an education. Chiron has been her teacher. In the mornings she does her studies, then afterwards, studies with me.

We just finished the day of "fun-filled" learning and walked back to my cabin. When we walked in the door, Annabeth looked up and saw the cursed plant... mistletoe.

"I wonder who put that there," she said sarcastically.

"It wasn't me" I siad putting my hands up innocently.

"Oh, really," She said. I was getting sick of hearing her voice after a grueling day of algebra, so, I kissed her.

After we pulled apart we sat on my bed and started to discuss our Christmas plans. I was going to my mom's and Annabeth agreed to go with me. Since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, we left camp and headed out to my mom's


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, that first chapter was a little sucky. Now, Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2  
**Annabeth's POV

We knocked on the door and Sally greeted us. We settled in and chatted with Sally. She wanted to know everything like; how our relationship was and how it was teaching Percy. All that mom stuff. It was fun being the teacher giving the parent the update. After we had no more to talk about, Sally dug into an old box and pulled out a tape.

"Annabeth, Percy probably never told you but, "Rudolph" was always his favorite Christmas movie" Sally said.

"Mom, really," Percy said annoyed and embarrassed.

"He would always say that he was like Rudolph because Rudolph was different and Percy had a hard time learning like everyone else," She said.

"Awww. That's so cute. I watched it with my dad when I was like five. I don't remember it very well," Annabeth said.

"And we are going to watch it," Sally explained.

I was shocked to see Percy so quiet. He just shrugged and I snuggled up to Percy as his mom put in the tape.

**AN: Sorry for such a short Chap. My mom kicked me off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3**Disclaimer: I unforunately do not own Percy Jakcson and allk it's wonderfulness!**

****Percy's POV

After watching Rudolph, my mom left us alone. Taking this opportunity, I dragged Annabeth into my lap and started playing with her hair. Her mind seemed to be someplace else so, I grabbed her attention by giving her a light peck on the cheek. She faced me and gave me a real kiss on the lips. I kissed her back.

Annabeth's POV

Percy definitely got my attention with that kiss. I was thinking about how my mom spends Christmas. Then I turned to Percy and remembered where I was. I gave him a kiss back and got completely engulfed in Percy's embrace. We made out for a while. Then Sally called us for dinner. Percy thought it would be cute to carry me bridal style so I let him  
. When we walked in Sally said,

" Percy! Put her down, she can walk!"

"It's ok Sally. I let him," I said reassuring her that it wasn't against my will.

We sat down to eat and it was spaghetti. It was obviously good because Sally made it. I hoped that cooking would be something that could rub off on Percy. He ate so quickly so that we could spend more time together. But, when he was done, Sally sent him to shower so he did. Apparently she wanted to talk about something.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I am sorry I took forever in uploading this. I had concerts and crap.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson and all it's wonderfulness.**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

****I was really nervous about what Sally wanted to talk about so, I silently prepared myself for anything. She seemed really excited about what she was going to tell me. That's when I got scared.

"Annabeth, since you have taken the responsibility of teaching Percy, I was wondering if you would like to surprise Percy by living here and teaching him here. You could have your own room and would be able to keep up your studies by using Iris messaging and the Internet,"  
Sally proposed.

How could I refuse? Spending every moment with the one you love, I couldn't say no. I automatically agreed. Sally seemed really happy about that. We wrote Percy a letter and stuck it in his stocking. Then I headed back to him.

"What did my mom want?" Percy asked.

"You will find out tomorrow," I said. I knew that it would bother him. "I mean tomorrow is Christmas."

We sat on his bed for a while and just enjoyed each others presence. He kept on playing with my hair. I never cared.

**AN: Sorry so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So now I hope no one thinks I own Percy Jackson and the heavenliness.**

**Chapter 5: T'was the night before Christmas  
**

**Percy's POV**

I know I sound like a little kid but I was super excited for Christmas. I really wanted to know what was going on between my mom and Annabeth. After just sitting together for a while, I honestly got bored. I love just spending time with Annabeth but, we weren't doing anything. I decided to make the most of our time alone and kissed her head. She spun around quite briskly and almost took out my nose. She passionately kissed me back. Back and forth we went. Then we pulled into make out point. I kissed her as we fought with who was going on top. Annabeth was the queen of the court. I loved every minute. Spending time with Annabeth was one of my favorite things in the world. I love her.

"OK, that's enough me for now Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted.

"Awwwww,"I said, whining like a little kid.

"Cmon, let's get something to eat," Annabeth said as she dragged me off my bed and into the kitchen.

I love food and all but I would rather spend my time kissing Annabeth. But if she's hungry there is no stopping her. We walked ion the kitchen and I got out two mugs. Then, the hot cocoa mix. I scooped some in both cups.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked after looking in the snack cupboard and pulling out cookies.

"Makin' hot chocolate."

"Oh cool can I have some?" She asked. Her eyes were all cutesy.

"That's why I have two cups. Duh!"I exclaimed. Rolling my eyes as if it was so obvious.

She punched in the chest. It didn't hurt. No duh. I finished making the cups and stuck them in the microwave. I turned to Annabeth and stole the cookie in her hand and ate it. We started to kiss but the microwave buzzer bell thing went off.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: After all this is the end of this story. I will have a sequel soon. Love all my readers ! Comment's or Reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

****The morning had finally come. I awoke slowly in Percy's embrace in his room. On his bed. We had slept together. He was staring at me.

"Finally, I thought I would have to wake you," He said, sounding really frustrated.

"Merry Christmas to you,too,"I said. Then, pecked him lightly.

"C'mon," He said.

He dragged me out to the living room and found Sally and Paul already in the living room. The tree looked spectacular. I have always enjoyed the lights the most. But, this year they seemed more beautiful than years past. Being with Percy this year must have done it for me. As we plopped down on the couch, I was expecting some tradition or something. Sally just found something for everyone and handed out gifts. We waited until everyone had something and then we opened our packages one by one.

Paul got a mug. I don't remember what was on it. I just remember it was a mug. Sally got a new journal for writing. Percy's was form his dad. I don't mean Paul. I mean Poseidon. It was a watch. The numbers were pearls and the metal was sea blue. He seemed really surprised. I was last. The whole thing was wrapped in silver. The tag read:

To: The love of my life

From: Percy

So cute! In the immaculately wrapped box was a locket. It was set in sapphires and was silver. A trident and an owl interlocked. No, the trident wasn't stabbing the owl. The owl was more like in front of the trident. Inside was us.

"Oh my gods. I love it," I said. I was shocked. "Help me?"

Percy fastened the locket around my neck and then kissed it lightly.

"I love you," He whispered.

The last thing opened was the stockings. Percy snatched the envelope briskly and tore it open.

"What!"He screamed. "Annabeth, you...here!"

He was so happy. He swarmed me in a hug and then looked at his mom.

"Thank you," He said to her.

That was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
